Podría
by FactionB
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Draco se permite recordar un momento antes de que llegue la hora de olvidar. Slash. Lemmon.


**N/A**: WOW, I'm excited! Éste será el primer fic que publique como una traducción, el cual únicamente me pertenece en la medida en que me he esforzado en traducirlo para ustedes. Es decir, en nada, porque el mérito de este lovely fic es **todo** de su maravillosa autora.

**Autora**: The Treacle Tart

**Traductora**: FactionB

**Título original**: _"Could"_

**Nº palabras en inglés**: 1072 **En español**: 1085

**Fecha de publicación**: 04/02/2005 **Fecha de traducción**: 25/08/2010

***Nota**: como puede verse, es un fic de hace cinco años, por lo que ha de tenerse en cuenta la dificultad del trato a los personajes y al canon. Sin embargo, considero que la autora ha hecho un fic que puede leerse en cualquier momento y con cuyo desarrollo no iba demasiado desencaminada (el destino de Draco y esas cosas macabras que quitan el sueño, u know).

**_To the original author_**_: You already know it, but I repeat once again: I loved, love and will love this. Thank you for having written it and letting me be your interpreter. However, I warn you: I'm going to read a lot more of your fics, and probably you'll have me knocking on your doors for a while... But hey! Don't blaime me! It's your fault: If you didn't write that -awesome- way, I'd never wanted to bother you. _

_Thanks very much. (And I think you should try to write fics -or whatever- again...)._

_

* * *

_

Las cosas podrían haber sido distintas.

Podría haber ignorado la forma en que él jugaba al ajedrez. El modo en que mordía uno de sus labios mientras estaba concentrado. La manera en que su frente se fruncía pensando en el próximo movimiento y el tono rojizo que adquiría justo antes de coger la reina. Allí no era un compañero torpe, un impostor estúpido. Tenía poder. Tenía control.

Podría haber desviado la mirada de sus manos deslizándose por el pelo cuando estaba nervioso o de la leve tos que emitía antes de realizar un hechizo. Las pequeñas manías que le hacían ser quien era, un chico parado ante el umbral, ansioso por cruzar.

Lo vivo que parecía estar tras un partido de Quidditch, cuando la alegría se desprendía de su cuerpo con olor a sudor. Las mejillas tan cubiertas de rojo como su pelo, los ojos azules brillando llenos de vida – llenos de color en ese mundo gris y monótono.

Podría haberle alejado cuando me seguía. Haberme reído de él por pretender ser mi sombra. Haberme burlado por mostrarse tan hambriento cuando pensaba que nadie le veía. Podría haber fingido que no sabía que él me buscaba, o mejor aún, ridiculizarlo por querer lo que no podía tener y recordarle su lugar en el mundo: un paso por detrás de mí.

Podría haberme valido de esa sangre de la que siempre presumía. Haberle destruido tan fácilmente. Haberme deleitado con su tormento, celebrado su angustia.

Podría haberlo hecho. Podría. _Debería_ haberlo hecho.

Podría haberle dado un puñetazo en vez de besarle. Morderle en vez de acariciarle. Odiarle y no necesitarle. Debería haber olvidado la sensación de su piel sobre la mía. Sus brazos protectores entrelazados sobre mi espalda. Sus manos dóciles entre mi pelo. Su rostro enterrado en el cuello. Dientes dejando marcas sobre mi hombro. Labios besándolos aún más intensamente.

Podría haber olvidado que él sabía a _rojo_: fresas dulces, vino ácido, picante y fuego.

Cómo él me deseaba, recorriéndome con su lengua lánguida, fuerte, cálida. Cómo él era el único al que dejé hacer eso, el único en el que confiaba lo suficiente.

Podría haber ignorado esas palabras dulces y calmantes susurradas a unos oídos demasiado hambrientos. Palabras de adoración. Palabras de cariño. Palabras de afecto. Debería haber recordado que las promesas son sólo mentiras que aún no han sucedido.

Podría haberle dicho la verdad durante una de esas noches que pasamos en una habitación oculta, enredados, brazos y piernas enredados, cuerpos fusionados, uno contra el otro. Podría haberle mantenido a mi lado. Podría no haberle alejado. Podría no haberme despedido nunca.

Alguien me observa desde un espejo roto, un difuso reflejo que me hace recordar quién soy, a dónde pertenezco. Mi lugar en el mundo.

El suave aroma de la alegría es reemplazado por el putrefacto olor del destino. He perdido de vista su sombra. He olvidado el sabor de las fresas y el fuego.

En la tranquilidad de esta habitación oculta abrazo la oscuridad, rodeado por la áspera túnica que se cierne sobre mis hombros como una carga plomiza. Mi legado. Despacio y con cuidado, desecho el chico que era, únicamente para convertirme en el hombre que estoy llamado a ser. Ese hombre es un extraño para mí, y espero estar en su compañía por poco tiempo. Espero que la compasión me encuentre y acabe con todo antes de que el hombre que veo descubra al chico que era… y lo aniquile por completo.

Quien quiera que fuera, quien quiera que realmente fuera, desapareció lentamente en esta misma habitación a lo largo de cientos de noches. Desapareció en la mirada y el sabor de otro. El único al que no podría olvidar por más que lo intentara.

Me preparo para dejar todo esto, pero me detengo solo un segundo más. Únicamente en esta silenciosa habitación puedo permitirme un último momento de debilidad. Únicamente en esta habitación puedo permitirme _recordar_.

_La noche estaba más fría que nunca y más oscura de lo que debería ser posible. Él me siguió hasta el bosque prohibido, hacia donde corrí porque no había ningún otro sitio donde esconderse. Él no se iría aunque me burlara y despreciara su presencia allí, sus sentimientos hacia mí, sus amigos, su linaje, su propia existencia. Le empujé para golpearle, pero él atrapó mi puño entre una de sus manos y pacientemente dijo que no pasaba nada. Todo estaría bien. Y sus labios estaban sobre mí y yo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para apartarle. Tal vez me convencí a mí mismo de que no la tenía porque jamás podría desearla. Porque era él. _

_Hice su ropa jirones. Rasgué su espalda con mis uñas y subí hasta sus hombros, surcando su delicada piel de marcas rojizas. A pesar de mis suplicantes manos sobre él, esperó mi consentimiento para continuar, y en silencio asentí, preparándome para el dolor que creía me esperaba. Pero en vez de eso encontré sus manos tiernas, sus manos sobre mí. _

_Vi más que sentí su boca explorar mi cuerpo, mi mente incapaz de reconocer la calidez de unos sentimientos desconocidos extendiéndose, la imagen de él recorriendo mi torso arriba y abajo con su lengua. El aire invadido de gemidos, de respiraciones entrecortadas, de gruñidos, de sollozos. Todo menos palabras, porque las palabras no tenían lugar. _

_Él me sostenía, me besaba. _

_Me rodeaba por completo. Sobre mí. Dentro de mí. A mi lado._

Después de tantas noches, aún solo en esta habitación puedo llamar a Ron por su nombre, en nuestra habitación, donde el 'Draco' sale libremente de sus labios y me absorbe por completo – un 'Draco' dicho con adoración, con cariño, con afecto. Y únicamente en esta habitación estuve perdido y me encontré, y volví a perderme, solo en el silencio de una habitación vacía, pude decir 'te quiero, Ron'.

Sostengo en mi mano la máscara de mi destino. La máscara de mi padre. La máscara del hombre que no reconozco y que me mira fijamente desde el espejo quebrado. La sostengo en mi mano temblorosa, pero no me la pondré en esta habitación. El hombre que debe llevarla no pertenece a esta habitación. No dejaré que entre aquí. Sin mirar atrás, agarro el pomo de la puerta y la abro… y rezo para ser capaz de olvidar.

Algo se interpone en mi camino.

—Las cosas podrían ser diferentes, Draco.

Coge la máscara de mis manos antes de llegar hasta mí.

—Por favor… todo podría ser diferente.

Y con sus brazos rodeándome, pienso que quizás sí que podría serlo.

* * *

**N/A: Me estoy encasillando en este pairing. Pero en fin, ya saben el dicho popular, _"lo bueno, si abundante, dos veces bueno"_ xDD**

**Dénle una alegría a esta prolífica y multifandom autora americana . So, ¿¡reviews!**

***Nota: Si no hay inconveniente, me gustaría traducir cada review que me dejarais aquí para que también se lo dejéis a ella. Sí, sería doble review, pero todos sabemos lo importantes que son las opiniones de los lectores para cualquier autor. (Sobra decir que si sabes chapurrear medianamente inglés sería un gesto bonito que tú mismo/a se lo pusieras a ella, pero ya digo que si no tenéis tiempo, no sabéis u os cuesta el inglés, estaré encantada de ayudaros).  
**


End file.
